Cupcakes
by marauderette-for-life
Summary: Three times in Lily Evans life where her love of cupcakes payed off. A collection of one-shots.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you recognize. Not even cupcakes. I love cupcakes…**

CUPCAKES

Lily Evans loved cupcakes. Vanilla, Chocolate, Chai Tea, Raspberry Lemon, etc. All cupcakes. Except for those health tofu-flax seed ones her mum made once. But that was another story. Lily Evans loved cupcakes. And cupcakes seemed to love her. Every time something amazing happened, there the cupcakes were!

7th Year:

Lily Evans was extremely hungry. She could hear her stomach grumbling as she walked to the Great Hall. Lunch seemed so long ago.

"Hey Lils!" Alice yelled. Lily waved, and ran over to sit. Marlene greeted her as well. Lily dove into the food as fast as she could, pilling potatoes and vegetables onto her crowded plate.

"Hold up, Lily. Don't make yourself sick." Marlene said, catching Lily's hand. Lily smiled.

"Sorry…I'm just really hungry."

"Well save yourself for dessert." Alice said, a bit mischievously. Lily was curious.

"What's special?" She asked.

"Can't tell you." Oh, that answer was infuriating. But Lily waited. Once or twice she caught the eye of James Potter. She turned away, and blushed. James used to ask her out all the time, and she always said no. But lately, he had stopped, precisely when Lily had started wanting to say yes.

What a coincidence.

Finally, dessert came. Lily waited for the surprise, looking all around the table, but she didn't see anything. Until she looked at her plate. A single cupcake sat on the platter. It had beautiful green icing, and Lily guessed it was mint. The chocolate cake looked rich and dark. Lily always liked to check if there was filling in the cupcake. She split the cake open, and to her delight, found a chocolate fudge filling. But when she looked closer, she saw a small piece of paper.

If she had looked up, she would have seen James Potter, looking at her anxiously. But she didn't. She was just looking at the paper. The paper that read the words:

Will you go out with me, Lily? – James

Lily grinned, and walked over to James, who cringed, waiting for the shouting. But it never came.

"Yes!"

3 years later:

James and Lily were at a café, for their 3-year anniversary. It was a lovely little arrangement, with a small table in the sun. It was adorned with a small flowerpot, and a striped umbrella.

Lily was looking at the menu, and James seemed extremely anxious. He fingered his pocket constantly, looking at his girlfriend.

Lily looked up from the menu, and smiled.

"I think I know what I want." She said. She ran her finger down the menu, pointing at an item.

"Club Sandwich. It sounds good. How about you?" She looked at James.

"Ah- I think I'm just going to get the Caesar Salad."

"Is that all, dear?" She asked, a bit concerned. What was wrong with his appetite?

"Yeah. I'm not too hungry today." He told her. Her concerned look didn't completely disappear.

The waiter appeared to take their orders, and when Lily wasn't looking, winked and mouthed, "good luck."

James nodded.

They chatted for a while, Lily amazed that they had come so far.

"Three whole years!" She said. After the waiter had taken their plates away, Lily looked at the dessert menu.

"Just a latte, thank you." She told him. He jotted the order down, and returned to the kitchen. Lily was surprised when he brought out a cupcake and the latte, not just a latte.

"Wha-" She asked, confused. The waiter smiled.

"On the house. We heard it was a special occasion. Please eat."

Lily thanked him, and split open the cake. It was red velvet, with a buttercream icing. What seemed to be chocolate filled the inside. But not just chocolate…

"_Will you marry me, Lily?"_ A small note was tucked in the filling. Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she looked over at James.

He had gotten down on his knees, with a ring out in a small box. Lily nodded yes, then finally choked out the words…

"Y-es, yes, yes!" She ran to James, and kissed him soundly.

Godric's Hollow:

Lily was in the kitchen. She had been baking all day, and she was tired. Since when did cupcakes take so much work?

But finally she was done. She placed one cake on a plate, and using her wand, placed the chocolate frosting in a spiral on the top. Almost forgetting the note, she enchanted it, and it flew to the center of the cupcake.

"What is that smell?" James asked. Lily hurried with the cake. This was so exciting.

"I decided to make cupcakes…" Lily explained, showing him the plate. He grinned.

"Can I have one, dear?" James asked, reaching for the chocolate cupcake. Lily smiled.

"Sure. Here." She handed him the cake, and he eagerly unwrapped it.

"So, is this why you took a day off from work, Mrs. Potter?" James teased, as he bit into the cake.

"Yup." Lily nodded. James noticed the filling, and looked at it.

"Marshmallow!" He said. Then he saw the note. "What?" Lily watched his face as he read it.

"_Want to be a father?"_

James jumped up. He ran over and hugged his wife.

"YES!"

**So, what did you guys think? It's a cute little thing I decided to write. I'm sorry, I've been working on my novel, but the new chapters for Sixth's the Charm and 3 Marauders 1 Marauderette should be up by Thursday. Love you guys! Please review, I would love feedback. **


End file.
